Muertos de Amor
by Micolaspluss
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke con sus amigos se ven en mitad de un apocalipsis zombi, en el que entre ellos se enamoraran y tendran que pasar juntos un monton de peligros. Reviews para continuar.
1. Prólogo

Era un día normal y corriente en Konoha, un pueblo apartado de Tokio, con no mas de 100 habitantes, en el vive una peculiar chica de 16 años, delgada, un buen cuerpo y un extraño color de pelo rosa claro, con unos hermosos ojos color jade.

**Sakura Prov**

Hoy me había levantado con un mal presentimiento, pero no le hice mucho caso y me vestí tranquilamente para ir a desayunar, cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con mi madre sirviendo el desayuno, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días dije mientras me sentaba y empezaba a tomar mi desayuno.

Buenos días-. Dijo mientras ella también se sentaba y bebía su leche.- Que tal has dormido?

Bien-. Conteste, no tenia en mente decirle a mi madre lo de mi presentimiento.- Aunque esta noche hizo mucho calor.

Es verdad, deberías dejar de dormir con esas mantas que tienes-. Me dijo riéndose.

Mama, sabes perfectamente que no soy capaz de dormir sin ellas, es una manía que tengo desde pequeña.- Le dije mientras me levantaba y ponía los platos en el fregadero y me despedía de ella para irme al instituto.

Lo se cariño, que tengas un buen día. Y estudia mucho!-. Me grito mientras yo salía por la puerta.

Seguro-. Dije es un susurro.

En Tokio, en un piso de lujo, vive un chico que hace suspirar a muchas chicas, de pelo azabache, alto, fuerte y poseedor de unos ojos hipnotizantes color negro.

**Sasuke Prov**

Hoy me he levantado de muy mal humor, no es que sea nada nuevo ya que siempre me levanto igual, pero hoy al dobe de Naruto se le ocurrió levantarme tirandome un cubo de agua encima, y el muy baka ni se disculpo. Después de darle su merecida paliza a

Naruto, bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

Buenos días Sasuke-chan-. Dice mi madre cuando me ve entrar en la cocina-. Pero Naruto, no te dije que no le levantaras bruscamente?-. Vuelve a decir al ver a Naruto entrar todo golpeado.

Es que el teme no se levantaba y le tuve que tirar un cubo de agua.

Entre risas de mi madre y los chistes malos de Naruto terminamos de desayunar y despedirnos de mi madre nos fuimos al instituto.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Sakura Prov**

Al llegar a clase, me extraño ya que no se escucho los gritos de Ino, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio, casi siempre sujeto en una coleta alta, es delgada, demasiado, pero según ella asi esta perfecta, y tiene unos ojos azul cielo.

La busco con la mirada y no la encuentro, así que me acerco a Hinata Hyuga, es muy tímida y callada, tiene el pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura y tiene unos precioso ojos color perla , se sienta detrás mía en clase, la verdad es que nunca he tenido una conversación con ella, al llegar a mi asiento dejo la mochila encima de la mesa y me giro.

Buenos días-. Le digo y ella me mira extrañada, ya que no era normal que yo le hablara.

Bu-buenos di-días Ha-haruno-san-. Me responde ella avergonzada.

Sabes si hoy vino Ino a clase? -. Pregunto.

N-no, l-lo s-siento, n-no la he vi-visto hoy-. Me responde.

Gracias-. Le digo mientras me siento en mi sitio ya que el profesor ya llegara.

No podía soportarlo mas, estaba cansada, aburrida, estresada y preocupada, si, yo la mismísima Sakura Haruno estaba preocupada por mi mejor amiga ya que ella nunca faltaba a clase ni aunque estuviese enferma, no me había mandado ningún mensaje de que hoy faltaría a clase ni nada, no daba señales de vida, así que ya lo había decidido, al acabar las clases iría a su casa a exigirle una explicación.

**Sasuke Prov**

Ya esta, había superado mis limites de paciencia, lo había echo, este es el día en el que Naruto Uzumaki iba a morir, como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente, como se te ocurre decirle a Karin que me gusta-. Grité histérico por la noticia que me acababan de dar.

Así es, el dobe de Naruto le dijo a Karin, a la zanahoria con patas, a la bruja pelos teñidos, a la chica más zorra que pueda haber en el instituto que me gustaba.

Ya te he dicho que lo siento teme, solo era una pequeña broma-. Dijo Naruto

aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Pues menuda broma-. Dijo mi amigo Shikamaru Nara, es alto, con el pelo

recogido en una coleta, es muy vago pero listo, y para el todo es problemático.

Se lo tiene merecido por idiota-. Dijo una voz divertida y alegre, como no, mi

otro "querido" amigo Kiba Inuzuka, tiene el pelo castaño corto, es alto, fuerte y tiene un tatuaje en cada mejilla.

Callaros todos, dobe ya puedes arreglar esto porque ahora Karin no me va a

dejar en paz-. Dije con voz de fastidio.

En ese momento se oye la voz de una chica gritar:

Sasukito-kun!-. Era Karin, que gritaba como una posesa mi nombre, en ese

momento nos recorrió a todos un escalofrío por la espalda.

Teme corre, aun tienes tiempo-. Dijo Naruto con miedo, pero ya era tarde, Karin ya nos había visto y venia hacia aquí.

Buena suerte-. Dijeron Kiba y Shikamaru a la vez mientras se iban, esta se la iba a guardar a los tres.

Justo cuando ellos desaparecieron de mi campo de visión apareció Karin, mire a mi alrededor para ver si había alguien al que pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie! Ese era mi fin, lo presentía, y nada iba a salvarlo de esta, nada ni nadie.

Hasta que…


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Sakura Prov**

Cuando llegue a la casa de Ino, me extrañe ya que verja de la casa estaba cerrada con llave y eso no era normal, ya que siempre estaba abierta. Decidida, salte la verja y corrí hasta la casa para llamar al timbre, pero no me abrían.

Después de unos 5 minutos de llamar a la puerta me rendí y cuando me iba a ir el móvil en mi bolsillo suena. Cuando miro la pantalla para ver quien me llama mi corazón da un vuelco al ver que era la madre de Ino, no lo pienso más y contesto.

Diga?

Hay, Sakura tienes que venir al hospital, ha pasado algo terrible-. Dijo asustada.

Que paso?-. Dije muy preocupada, sabia que algo le había pasado a mi amiga.

Estamos en el Hospital Tatekawua, date prisa

Voy ahora mismo hacia hay, no te preocupes-. Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la parada de autobús.

Después de media hora esperando, el puñetero autobús llego y pude llegar al hospital.

Hay Sakura, ya estas aquí, pensé que no vendrías-. Me dijo con una cara preocupada.

Que ha pasado?-. Pregunte

Pues veras…

**Sasuke Prov**

Estaba cansado, había corrido ya como media hora sin descanso, con Naruto protestando, Shikamaru diciendo que todo esto era problemático y Kiba y Karin llorando , y no lo aguantaba mas.

Después de que apareciera Karin corriendo y se parara enfrente de mi, empezamos a escuchar un montón de gritos que venían de dentro del edificio de ciencias, segundos después vemos correr a Naruto, Shikamaru y a Kiba hacia nosotros, cuando pasaron a nuestro lado no se detuvieron y nos gritaron que corriéramos, y aquí estamos.

Naruto, estas seguro que esto no es culpa tuya?-. Le pregunte por quinta vez a Naruto.

Que si teme, que esta vez esto no es mi culpa, no se que ha pasado, lo único que se es que esta gente esta loca y nos han atacado sin motivo.

Se parecen a esas películas que ve Kiba de miedo, esas de zombies-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Puede que sea de verdad, y esas personas fueras zombies-. Dijo el dobe de Naruto.

No digas tonterías dobe eso no tiene sentido-. Dije enfadado, ya me estaba cansando de toda esa tontería de los zombies.

Sasuke-kan, estoy cansada-. Esa era la voz de Karin, que pesada era, ya llevaba desde que salimos del instituto corriendo así.

No podemos parar, no ves que estamos en el bosque? Pueden cogernos esas cosas y seria nuestro fin-. Dijo Naruto asustado.

Naruto, no digas tonterías seguro que no es nada, a lo mejor una broma de mal gusto o algo-. Dijo Kiva mas animado.

Pues yo creo que no, mirad-. Esa fue la voz asustada de Shikamaru, miramos hacia el y vimos que señalaba hacia delante, cuando vimos hacia donde señala nos paramos todos en seco.

Habíamos llegado hasta la ciudad ya que nuestro instituto estaba en un bosque un poco apartado de la ciudad, lo que vimos nos dejo en shock, había una niña pequeña tirada en el suelo con un hombre de unos 30 años encima que se la estaba comiendo.

Sin que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperara el hombre levanto la cabeza y nos fijamos que le faltaba una parte de la cara, se levanto y se fue acercando a nosotros.

Corred-. Dije en un susurro.

Que? -. Pregunto también en un susurro Naruto.

Que corráis-. Grite mientras empezaba a correr, en ese momento los demás salieron del shock y corrieron detrás mía.

Teme que coño era eso?-. Me preguntaba el dobe asustado.

Yo que se dobe, tu corre luego hablamos-. Le dije fastidiado, esto no me gustaba nada.

Cuando nos adentramos mas en la ciudad nos dimos cuenta de que había mas personas como aquel hombre, solo que a estes les faltaban brazos o a algunos piernas o otras partes del cuerpo. Había mas personas que corrían buscando refugio o iban en coche intentando salir de la ciudad.

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la casa de Naruto, el vivía con Jiraya ya que sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 3 años.

Cuando entramos en la casa pudimos relajarnos después de correr tanto, pero en ese momento escuchamos un ruido que venia de la parte de las habitaciones.

Nos pusimos tiesos, Naruto se acerco a la cocina y cogio un cuchillo, le hice una señal para que fuera delante, Karin se quedo en el salón mientras nosotros entrábamos al pasillo, fuimos viendo habitación por habitación pero no había nadie, cuando solo nos quedaba por ver la ultima puerta que era la del baño esta se abrió, Kiba, Shikamaru y yo nos pusimos mas alerta y Naruto agarro mejor el cuchillo

AAAAAAAAAAAAH-. Gritamos todos a la vez al ver a una persona salir de hay.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH-. Escuchamos una voz grave gritar-. Se puede saber que os pasa, me habéis dado una susto de muerte.

Reconocimos esa voz enseguida, era Jiraya, el padrino de Naruto.

Viejo pervertido, que alegría verte, pensé que eras una cosa de esas, por cierto se puede saber que hacías en el baño?-. Pregunto Naruto.

Te he dicho que no me llames así, que pasa, que estaba leyendo un libro educativo y me dio un apretón, y como que pensaste que era una de esas cosas?-. Pregunto Jiraya confundido.

Creo que tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones, pero creo que ni nosotros sabemos lo que pasa aquí, esto será muy problemático-. Dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

Vamos al salón, hemos dejado a Karin sola y no quiero escuchar sus gritos de histérica-. Dijo Kiba divertido.

Se puede saber donde estabais, os habéis tardado mucho y quien es ese viejo?-. Y ese era nuestro gran recibimiento al llegar al salón.

Hubieras venido con nosotros en vez de quedarte aquí, y ese viejo como tu lo llamas es el padrino de Naruto-. Le dije a Karin con tono fastidiado.

No podía ir, que pasaba si era una de esas cosas y me pasaba algo? Este físico no es fácil conseguirlo, pero tu ya lo sabes Sasukito-kun-. Dijo Karin con tono meloso.

A nosotros nos recorrió un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, lo malo es que tenia razón, hace un tiempo estuve saliendo con Karin, aunque es muy guapa y buena en la cama, es una zorra que se le ofrece a todo el mundo.

Ignoramos a la zor… digo Karin y nos sentamos en el sofá para explicarle todo a Jiraya y idear un plan para salir de la ciudad vivos y con todas las partes de nuestro cuerpo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Sakura Prov**

Después de contarme lo que había pasado la madre de Ino fue a buscar al doctor para preguntarle como estaba, mientras tanto yo estaba sentada en una silla de la sala de espera, así que este era el presentimiento que tenia esta mañana, sabia que algo iba a pasar, pero no tan malo.

Dicen que podemos pasar a verla-. Me dijo la madre de Ino al llegar a mi lado.

Vamos-. Dije mientras me levantaba.

Al llegar a la habitación me senté al lado de Ino y le cogi la mano, tenia miedo, no quería perder a mi mejor amiga.

**Ino Prov**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, me costaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no me podía mover, lo único que recordaba era que iba de camino al instituto y mientras cruzaba un paso de peatones vio a un coche negro que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad y no le dio tiempo a apartarse. Intente levantarme pero no pude, aun me dolía el cuerpo, mire hacia todos los lados para ver si había alguien en la habitación, pero no había nadie, decidí esperar para ver si venia alguna enfermera o alguien.

Me estaba desesperando, llevaba esperando ya tres horas y no venia nadie ni se escuchaba nada, así que decidida me levante de la cama con mucho esfuerzo y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí me sorprendí al ver lo que tenia delante de mi.

**Sakura Pov**

Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, lo que he hecho es horrible, he dejado a Ino sola en un hospital repleto de esas cosas horribles, pero no tenia opción, tenia que irme o sino me matarían, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar su puerta con pestillo y rezar mientras me echaba a correr fuera del hospital, de camino hacia la salida no pude evitar fijarme en la madre de Ino, fue una de las primeras a las que habían convertido en esas cosas, son horribles, tengo miedo, la madre de Ino había ido a buscar un café para pasar el rato mientras esperábamos a que Ino despertara, tardaba demasiado, así que decidí ir a buscarla y cuando salí de la habitación la vi, le faltaba un brazo y tenia un mordisco en la mejilla, empecé a gritar, pero había mas personas igual o peor que ella, me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta de Ino con pestillo y me eche a correr.

Fui una cobarde, no pude hacer nada por mi mejor amiga, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, llevaba mucho corriendo y no podía mas, asi que decidí refugiarme en una tienda de armas, al parecer esas cosas estaban por toda la aldea.

Al llegar a la puerta de la tienda, me doy cuenta de que esta cerrada, llamo a la puerta y pido que me abran, me estaba asustando ya que esas cosas me estaban rodeando y no tenia escapatoria.

Cuando ya están muy cerca y pienso que es mi fin siento la puerta abrirse y que unas manos me llevan hasta adentro rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás.

**Gaara Prov**

Era el fin, la epidemia se estaba extendiendo y no podíamos pararla, habíamos perdido a muchos agentes y no podíamos permitirlos perder mas, sino quedaríamos desprotegidos, la Aldea de la arena era la única aldea que no tenia a esos zombies rondando por ella, habíamos descubierto los planes de Orochimaru a tiempo y pudimos reforzar los alrededores, pero no tuvimos tiempo de avisar a las demás aldeas ni a las ciudades, pero teníamos pensado mandar a unos de nuestros mejores soldados para que recogieran a los supervivientes de las aldeas cercanas ya que era lo único que podíamos hacer para ayudar, me sentía un completo inútil.

**Hinata Prov**

Estaba asustada, todo había pasado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo ni a asimilarlo, se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca del instituto después de clase, estaba sola ya que todo el mundo se había ido ya hace tiempo y el ultimo profesor se acababa de ir, seguramente el bedel estuviera dormido en alguna silla en conserjería.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del edificio, ya había oscurecido y me quedaba un buen camino para llegar a casa, asi que me apresure. Iba apresurada por la calle ya que la oscuridad me daba un poco de mal rollo cuando al pasar por una esquina una persona se me tiro encima mia, grité, intentaba quitármela de encima, pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo, parecía que quería morderme, cada vez se iba acercando mas a su cuello, cuando pensé que era mi fin e iba a morderme deje de sentirlo encima mia.

,


	5. Aviso importante

**Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento! LO LAMENTO!**

**Chicos lo siento mucho pero tengo algo que anunciar:**

**No voy a poder subir capítulos tan seguidos de mi historia ya que estos días he tenido muchos problemas personales y no tengo ánimos para escribir, créanme que ya lo intente! Pero no puedoo, así que subiré un capitulo cada una o dos semanas, depende de cómo este mi animo ya que lo único que quiero es meterme en mi habitación y lamentar la vida mas triste que tengo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, se os quiere muchooo.**

**Por favor no me odien T.T hehe.**

**Y perdón por hacer perder su tiempo!**

…**Los Amo! xD…**


	6. Capitulo 4

Holaa, aqui estoy de nuevo, llevo un monton sin escribir, lo siento es que tuve muchos problemas pero aqui esta el capitulo!

Espero que os guste, me esforze mucho para que saliera bien perdon por las faltan de ortografia y eso... xD

Es un poco corto, pero ya estoy empezando el siguiente aqui que no tardare en subirlo, por cierto dejar reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir la historia.

Se os quiere ;)

* * *

**Sasuke Prov**

Pues si que vamos listos.- Dijo Naruto llorando mientras intentaba bloquear la puerta de la entrada del piso.

Que problemático, esto cada vez se pone peor, no tenemos escapatoria.- Maldito Shikamaru, siempre tan negativo, lo que me jodia es que tenia razón, los zombis esos nos habían encontrado gracias a los gritos de Naruto que intentaba despertar a Jiraya que se había caído redondo al suelo al escuchar nuestra historia, a este viejo si que le gusta llamar la atención… En fin, estamos rodeados de zombis que intentaban entrar para comernos vivos, solo tenemos una salida que esta bloqueada, a un Naruto llorando a mares y gritando como niñita, una Karin histérica, a un Kiba hiperventilando y a un Shikamaru sin ninguna mísera idea de cómo salir de hay, perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Este definitivamente no era mi día, pero justamente se me vino un idea a la mente, sabia como podíamos salir.

Shikamaru.- Le llame.- Déjame tu móvil, ya se como salir de aquí.- Le dije

mientras sonreía arrogante, típico de mi.

**Sakura Prov**

Ufff, he visto mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos, no habia tenido tanto miedo desde el día en que le dije a mi madre que habia suspendido matemáticas… - y ahí estoy yo, hablando sola sin darme cuenta que tenia una persona a mi lado.

Ejem! – escucho a la persona que esta a mi lado toser intencionadamente para llamar mi atención – estas bien?

Si, gracias por poco y no lo cuento- Digo mientras levanto la cabeza para ver a mi nuevo ídolo.

Nada mujer, en estos momentos no es muy habitual ver a gente por aquí, ya me estaba a sentir un poco sola.

En ese justo momento siento mi vida desmoronarse, yo que me habia echo ilusiones pensando que era un chico guapísimo el que me habia salvado y veo que era una chica… cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta para que me comieran los zombies me acuerdo de algo importantísimo y digo- Perdona, y el baño?

Después de un pequeño viaje al baño vinieron las explicaciones, y cuando pensaba que ya nada podía ir peor, me sueltan esto, así, sin avisar ni nada, es que de verdad esta gente no tiene consideración ninguna como personas como yo, con mucho aprecio a mi preciosa vida y a mi pellejo.

Esto no esta sucediendo solamente aquí, estan por todas partes no hay

escapatoria, nadie vendrá a ayudarnos.- Y es ahí, cuando me doy cuenta de que todo esto es real y no estoy en una película, es de verdad, como si fuera una película de terror y yo la protagonista solo que esta vez seguramente no hubiera un final feliz en el que la protagonista se salva y vive feliz.

Pero tiene que haver una forma de salir e ir a otro lugar seguro!- Le grito a

Tenten, se que estoy siendo muy injusta con ella ya que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero no me puedo controlar, no lo soporto mas y me echo a llorar, esto es superior a mi.

Creo que podemos salir de aquí, tengo un amigo que nos podria ayudar, eso si

esta de buenas hoy…- Dijo mientras una sonrisa juguetona salía de sus labios y tecleaba unos números en el teléfono que acababa de sacara de no se donde.

Neji? necesito que me hagas un favor…

**Hinata Prov**

No me puedo creer lo que acabo de ver… el chico que me había sacado a ese hombre de encima era nada mas y nada menos que Shino Aburame, un compañero de clase, era muy callado solo había hablado un par de veces con el.

Pero lo que mas me había sorprendido es que el le arranco la cabeza al señor, si, como lo oyes y estaba tan tranquilo!

Es que este mundo se había vuelto loco de remate o que!

Me asuste y salí corriendo, es lo mas coherente, no?

La verdad es que no me apetece que me la arranque a mi también, quien sabe, yo por si acaso corro, no valla a ser… Y se puede saber porque estoy hablando como si alguien mas me estuviera escuchando? Será que yo también me estoy volviendo loca?

-NOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO ESTAR LOCAAA!- Sip, y esa era yo corriendo y gritando como una posesa por las calles desiertas y ensangrentadas de la aldea, todo normal…

Espera, rebobinemos, ensangrentadas? Desde cuando las calles habian sido pintadas de rojo?

Y aun me habia dado cuenta ahora, aun van a tener razón mis padres y son un poco despistada…

* * *

Os gusto?

No os gusto?

Me mandareis a unos matones para que me maten y no suba mas capitulos?

Me dejareis viva solo para que suba otro capitulo?

Me echareis a los tiburones por hacerlo tan corto?

Reviews?


End file.
